


Самый лучший парень

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Порой Ойкаву бесит...





	Самый лучший парень

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Ayray.
> 
> Написано на пятый тур Haikyuu!! Quiz на @diary.ru.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

— О, это Кенма, — Хината вчитывается в сообщение, нагло игнорируя Ойкаву.

Тот сердито цокает языком и чувствительно кусает Хинату за мочку уха. И вовсе не из ревности. И даже не из вредности.

— Ай! Ты чего? — Встрёпанные вихры перед глазами мигом заменяются на сердитую физиономию.

Ойкаву это смешит, но он держит лицо и невозмутимо спрашивает:

— Что за Кенма? — перегибается через плечо Хинаты, заглядывая в мобильник, и тянет: — Ску-у-учно.

— Связующий Некомы. Ну, — Хината взмахивает свободной рукой, — классный такой.

Классным здесь может быть один лишь Ойкава. Печально, что Хината этого так и не запомнил.

— Он, эм, блондин, крашеный, — повторяет попытку Хината. — Тебе вот так будет, кажется. — Снова взмахивает рукой, на этот раз менее удачно, и почти тыкает Ойкаву в глаз. И совсем не замечает этого. — О, ещё одно!

Хината откидывается назад, на Ойкаву, и всё ещё держит мобильник так, чтобы можно было прочитать сообщения — словно у него совсем нет секретов от Ойкавы. Или как будто не хватает мозгов завести хоть какое-то личное пространство.

— На год младше тебя, — Хината предпринимает ещё одну попытку объяснить и смешно морщит нос. — Вы вроде не играли...

Ойкава фыркает и ничего не отвечает. Конечно он помнит про этого Козуме всё — самое важное, конечно же, — но Хинате совсем не обязательно это знать. Ойкава в курсе всего — почти всегда, — и неведение скорее исключение.

Хината простой, как монета в одну йену, но не сказать, что Ойкаве это не нравится — всё же тот умеет преподносить сюрпризы. И даже не всегда нужно притворяться и изображать удивление.

— Так мы согласны?

— А? — на мгновение теряется Ойкава, потеряв нить внезапно скакнувшего разговора, но тут же улыбается и продолжает как ни в чём не бывало: — Великолепный Ойкава-сан свободен, и ты можешь...

— Разве мы не собирались... — Хината слишком смешной в своей серьёзности, и Ойкава, не удержавшись, взъерошивает ему волосы. — Значит, не собирались... — и снова утыкается в мобильник, строча ответ Козуме.

У Хинаты много — даже слишком много! — друзей и знакомых, он слишком — иногда его вообще не заткнуть — общительный и совсем не сдерживает себя. Ойкава тоже не отшельник, но ему до такого далеко, даже его фан-клуб меркнет рядом с Хинатой.

Ойкаву это бесит, но в то же время и нет. Он утыкается на секунду во встрёпанные рыжие вихры и тихо вздыхает — вечер будет тяжёлый. Ойкава ещё не решил, что сложнее: отвоёвывать внимание Хинаты или же располагать к себе его многочисленных знакомых. Звезда-то ведь может быть только одна.

И Ойкава совсем не собирается уступать свой трон.


End file.
